Healing Touch
by P-2-p-o
Summary: Eren is found raped in an alleyway, too broken to be fixed by anyone else. But can Mikasa fit her way into her damaged love's heart? (Other pairings included)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Pain**_

Eren POV

Pain.

Pain is all I feel as this unknown filthy man entering me. I feel like im being ripped apart. I hear the man groan as he says,

"Fuck you're so tight for a whore"

But I'm not a whore, im just a sixteen year old boy being raped, or ripped apart. I'm not even gay is the weird part. I guess i was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm snatched out of my thoughts as more pain tears through me. The man has begun thrusting into me at a fast, but sloppy, drunken pace. I try to get the man to stop.

"Please stop, it hurts!" I beg.

I was hoping someone would hear my pleas, but oh wait, we are in an empty alleyway at 2 am in the morning. That thought just about makes me give up all hope. He suddenly brushes against that bundle of nerves inside of me, and causes a mix of pleasure and pain. He continues thrusting into that spot until he reaches his dirty peak inside of me. He slowly pulls out and then spits on me. I then hear a strangled, "EREN!" before everything goes black.

Mikasa POV

My eyes widen as I see my love, my crush, Eren, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. What is that white stuff?

I scream, "EREN!"

And proceed to charge at the disgusting pig who did this to him. I start by sliding up under him and sweep out his legs, and give him no chance to counter because my elbow is already being launched at his eye. I feel my elbow connect and I hear a drunken scream, I take his flailing arm, flip it over elbow upwards, and bring my elbow down on top of his. This time, I hear a sickening _**CRUNCH!**_ Now I hear another scream about 10x as loud as the previous as he falls to the wet ground. To knock him out for good, I slam my knee into his nose and that just about knocks him unconscious. I look over to Eren who is also unconscious.

"Fuck" I say under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Help**_

 **To clarify someone's response on this fanfic, yes mikasa knows what cum is, but she hadn't known what was happening to Eren, as it was night time and she arrived after the rape had occurred, also be sure to leave tips and suggestions. Enjoy!**

Mikasa POV

Eren.

'Erenerenerenerenerenerenereneren…' was all she could think while pacing around the doctor's room Eren was in. When she had walked over to him after beating up that disgusting pig, she was horrified to discover that the blood had not come from his head, stomach, or legs…

But from his ass.

She also looked deeper and saw that the "White Stuff" was in fact cum.

Meaning only one thing…

Her Eren was raped.

It broke her heart to think that her own little angel, her savior, her _**love**_ had been abused in any way. _ **Flashback**_

Little Mikasa's POV

I don't know why they hurt mommy and daddy, we did nothing wrong! We were just a little happy family who moved to America for new opportunities, a new life. Yet my mommy and daddy were laying on the floor, motionless. The mean man whom I had identified as Jack ( his partners had called his name) pulled something soaked in red and shiny from my mother.

"Come here little bitch" the man spoke.

"No!" I had defiantly protested.

Boy I wish I knew what mistake that was…..

The man lunged at me and grabbed me by the neck while saying,

"YOU DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT YOU TO DO! Disrespectful brat."

The next thing I know, I'm being thrown onto the hardwood floor and spit on.

He had raised his hand to punish me further, but was stopped by the sound of a door opening. I saw a boy, no older than me, stumbling into the house. He looked so calm.

Why was he so calm?

"I-I'm sorry mister, I was just looking for my mom and daddy and got lost" the boy spoke.

As he lifted his head, I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my entire 8 years of living. He had messy brown hair and tan skin. And a fierce look in his eyes.

"Hey there little one, come here…." Jack had started while approaching the boy.

"…..what's your na-a-a…." he was cut off by a loud slashing sound, and more red liquid spilling onto the already stained floor.

"Eren…." The boy had stated coldly, while watching Jack grab his neck in a desperate attempt at living, slowly fall to the ground with a loud thump.

'Eren. Such a beautiful name…' I thought

"Hey! Are you okay? What's your name?' Eren asked.

"Mikasa" I reply curtly.

"Hey, let's get you outta here. My mom and dad will take care of you" Eren had said.

He grabs my hand, and just as we turn around we see one of Jack's friends standing there, hands clenched into tight fists, veins popping out of his red, bearded face. Before Eren can react, the man kicks me to the side and begins to choke Eren. There's nothing I can do but watch as my savior is slowly being choked to death.

"Fi-I…" I hear him try to say in a strangled voice.

"FIGHT!" He repeats again, with much more volume into his voice.

"The…..only way you can live…..is if you fight, Mikasa!" he tells me as his voice gets even quieter.

"Fight!, fight!, fight!, fight!..." he chants.

His words move me, and I begin to pick up the bloodied discarded knife on the floor. I stomp my foot into the ground, causing the floor to slightly break, and begin to charge at Eren's assailant, knife in hand, screaming a fierce battle cry. I only stop when I feel the knife begin to plunge into his flesh.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Eren! What you did back there was extremely reckless, and you could have gotten yourself killed! But…." Eren's father, Grisha Jaeger begins.

"What was I supposed to do! Sit around and let those monsters take Mikasa! I had to do some-"

"Eren…let me finish" Grisha says in a calm voice.

"What you did back there, was reckless, but also extremely brave and heroic."

Eren looks up at his father then.

"I'm proud of you boy, but be more careful next time!" Grisha says in a playful manner.

"I will!" Eren promises happily.

Eren then looks over at me and walks over.

"Here you look cold." He says.

And before I even know what he is doing, I feel fluffy warmth around my neck. My eyes immediately widen.

"T-t-thanks, Eren" I stutter out.

"No problem!" he smiles.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Mikasa POV

And I haven't taken off the damned scarf since….

 _ **End of this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed the little history between mikasa and eren. In the future I will do more flashbacks like these. Please leave feedback and suggestions!**_

Space


End file.
